Bowser's Birthday
by TravixMan
Summary: It's Bowser's birthday, and you know what this means. It's that time of year where every loyal minion screams "Happy Birthday!". However, the Koopa King's elite group of Koopas were out searching for a great gift for him for their own evil reasons. Join the Koopalings in their quest to getting Bowser a precious gift!
1. What do we get the Boss?

Today was a very special day in Dark Land. Today was the day that Bowser, the great Koopa King, was given birth. It was also the day Kamek had found him, and raised the Koopa child to be the evil king he is today. Every minion that Bowser ever had used against the Mario Brothers, were making a ruckus in the Bowser Theater. That is, all except seven elite members, who were all meeting in an airship. Ludwig's airship, to be precise. They were all having a meeting about this special day, and what the should do for their leader. Mostly so they can be promoted and be "family" again.

"Alright, we need to get the boss a present he can't refuse!" Ludwig ordered. He was standing on a large podium that reached to the balcony. Lemmy, who was the runt of the elite group, raised his hand, waving it around. "Ooh! Ooh! I know what we should give the boss!" He squeaked.

One of the three strong members of the group, Roy, who had been leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, glared at Lemmy. "No, Lemmy. We will **not **give him a bouncy ball or a snowman for his birthday. He already got those huge snow statues of him two years ago!"

Then a tall, lean, green haired koopa with glasses dashed into the room, wheeling in a chalkboard with him. "I know what we should get the boss!" He spoke really fast. He then flipped the chalkboard over to reveal a present, which had an equal sign to a chemical that will make Bowser strong.

"The boss will surely defeat Mario once he gets a load of this!" Iggy chuckled as he rolled on the ground, laughing as if he was deranged. Wendy O' Koopa, the only female of the mostly male group, walked in the room, and smacked Iggy across the face. "**GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOU DERANGED FREAK!**"

Morton Koopa Jr. blabbered on about birthdays, and of the many gifts Bowser should recieve. "I think the boss should get a rocket, a biiig rocket, that will shoot up to 250 feet in the air, and explode into millions of fireworks! I also think he should get a dog, but I just remembered: I'm afrrraid of dogs! Did you know one tried to bite me in the a.."

"**MORTON!**"

Lemmy asked, "What was Morton going to say?" Then he said, sobbing, "Is it something bad?"

Wendy, who usually took care of Lemmy, said in a soothing voice, "No, Morton was not going to say anything bad. Because if he does, he's going to receive a lot of dogs for his birthday." She then grinned evilly, "Which is coming real soon."

Morton looked at her, and looked away with a scared expression. He then turned around and saw Larry, hitting a tennis ball against the wall with his spiked tennis racket. "What do you want to give the boss, Larry? Please don't give him a bowling ball or anything lame like that!..."

"Shut up, Morton!" Larry piped, "And I'm thinking of getting him a bunch of coins this year. And where could we get a lot of coins?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom Treasury!" Larry's brothers and sister shouted in agreement.

Ludwig started up the airship. "Well, I think we all know what we're going to give the boss for his birthday this year. Mushroom Kingdom Treasury, here we come!"

The flying airship with Ludwig's head on the front then flew off in the distance. It was going to be a very happy birthday indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was in the bathtub, taking a very long morning bath. From there, he heard a lot of yelling and shouting coming from each corridor of the castle.

"Something tells me this won't be a happy day for me." The Koopa King growled, "Not a happy day..."


	2. Larry's Greatest Heist!

Throughout their travel to the Mushroom Kingdom Treasury, the Koopalings weren't quite nice to each other much. All madness broke loose, and Roy and Morton were punching each other, Wendy was chasing a very fast Iggy, who was now on the ceiling of the ship, Lemmy was breaking stuff from throwing bombs, and Larry was still hitting tennis balls, but breaking the windows. Ludwig only watched as his brothers and sister grew more angrier at one another. Finally, Ludwig snapped.

"Stop this infernal screaming and childish games this instant!" Ludwig screamed. He now had the attention of Roy and Morton, in which Roy was about to pull Morton's three hairs out, Wendy and Iggy, which the latter was not still, Lemmy, who froze before throwing his last bomb, and Larry, who broke the last window with a tennis ball.

"We are almost there, and I do not want to see all of you acting like three year olds now!" Ludwig sneered, "Now get ready. We're about to steal every coin in the treasury!"

The six other Koopalings then dropped the anchor into the building, causing the roof to break a hole into it. The Koopalings then slid down the chain, and entered the building. Lemmy proceeded to throw his bombs with stars on them at some of the safes, and Larry sped through, nabbing each coin without hesitation. Roy and Morton punched and dropped safes from above, coins spreading everywhere. Iggy was using his vacuum machine to suck up the coins in a big bag. Wendy was keeping watch to make sure no one was coming.

After every coin was nowhere in sight, Roy yelled, "Okay, Ludwig! We took every coin! Hoist us up!" Suddenly, Mushroom Guards surrounded the six koopas. "Freeze! Nobody move!" Roy went in front of his five siblings, and said, "I'll handle this." Then he pointed to the Mushroom Guards, and shouted while holding his bag, "Hey, you guys! Toss your money in the sack! All of it!"

Without Mario and Luigi, the Mushroom Guards were weak. What could they do? The Koopalings were much larger, more stronger, and more crueler. The Mushroom Guards had no other choice, but to give in, and they threw their coins in Roy's sack. "Thanks a bundle! Haw haw!" Then he grabbed the anchor, with his five siblings, and Ludwig pulled them up. The airship drove off into the distance.

* * *

"Haw haw! That was a great steal! I recorded the whole thing, so we can show the Boss how intimidating we were!" Ludwig laughed, holding Iggy's homemade video camera.

Morton looked at his siblings. "What should we get the Boss next? I hope it's a great gift, because I don't want to get him a boring gift. It would be rather dumb, and..."

"Wah, **SHUT UP!**" Roy screamed. "I say we get him my gift next!"

"Which is...?" Wendy questioned while stroking lip gloss on her lip.

"Hah! You'll see..."

* * *

Back at the Koopa Kastle, Bowser walked in the dinning room for his breakfast. "Junior! Breakfast time!"

Bowser Jr. ran through the halls, and jumped on the table, sliding all the way to his seat. "Hey dad, where's the cousins, the Koopalings?" Junior asked.

"The Koopalings aren't your cousins." Bowser stated, "And to be honest, I'm not sure where they are."

"Master Bowser, the Chicken's burning!" Kamek yelled.

"Oh, **COME ON!**"


	3. Roy's Sunglasses

As if intentional, Roy shoved Ludwig out of his way, and snatched the controls. He steered the ship to another direction, and stopped when they reached a gigantic mall. The third oldest's siblings looked at him in confusion.

"Why are we at the mall?" Lemmy asked. His face was plastered with a silly grin.

"Shut up, and you'll see." Roy replied calmly.

Wendy stuck her head out the window, unable to believe where they landed. Suddenly, she grew out of her boredom, which was now replaced with happiness.

"The mall!" She screamed, piercing each of her brother's eardrums. The brothers put their hands over their heads, trying to block out the screaming.

When the screaming stopped, the male koopas were relieved. Each of them slid down the descending anchor, including Ludwig this time. Walking inside Coconut Mall, the sight filled Wendy and Lemmy with joy.

Ignoring his two siblings happiness, Roy commanded them to walk to the eye-glasses department. "Wait out here. I will return when I'm done with getting the present. Got that?"

Each sibling nodded their head. Roy walked inside, setting his eyes on different types of Sunglasses. He stopped when his eyes laid on a pair that seemed to resemble his own, except they were flame-orange with green lens.

"These are perfect!" He said excitedly, grinning. He walked up to the employee and took out his wallet, something he and his siblings never do. Stealing seemed to suit them. This wasn't one of those times.

The blonde employee toad looked up from her computer, and looked at Roy. Instead of screaming in fright, she smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while, Roy."

"Same with you, Ellie." He smiled. His eyes locked on to her, as she brought out glasses that looked a lot like Roy's very own glasses. She looked about to be his age, only younger by a bit. She also wore red square glasses.

"Broke your glasses again?" She said half-jokingly, giving Roy his new pair of glasses. Roy chuckled, then shook his head. "Not yet. I haven't thrown them around in weeks."

"That's good. You should keep cleaning them and not getting them damaged." She gave Roy a small smile. "So what's the occasion?"

"It's my boss's birthday. My siblings and I thought we'd get him a bunch of gifts. These sunglasses are what I want to give him." Roy said, pulling out the Bowser-like sunglasses."

Ellie's eyes peered at the sunglasses. Every inch of them were inspected. "That's $100. These are more expensive than everything else here!"

Anger built up inside Roy. However, he decided to not scream, for it would disturb the busy customers. He gave the blonde toad the $100, the ones he didn't actually steal. Afterwards, he gave one last glance, smiling, before stepping outside of the department. He looked into his wallet. Taking out more money, he went into the jewelry department and got a bracelet. Walking back into the eye-glasses department, he walked to the counter, and said, "Close your eyes, hold out your hands."

Ellie closed her eyes, and immediately opened them when Roy's hands touched hers.

"Roy..."

"I'll see you soon." Roy said. He walked out of the store, leaving the blonde toad to stare into the engraving of the golden bracelet. It had the neatest handwriting, colored in deep purple. It was a chance, but she assumed Roy wrote the words on the bracelet.

_Ellie. The best friend I'll always keep in my heart. Roy._

* * *

When Roy walked out, he was greeted by his brothers and sister. He didn't want to bother them now, he was much too happy for that.

"If you guys want to get gifts, Lemmy and Wendy, you may do so now." He said, stealing a glance at his siblings. The two koopalings ran down the halls, screaming with joy.

Larry just stared at Roy. He had never seen Roy this happy. Awkward, he said, "I'm gonna go play some games. See you in the ship!" He sped off, into the game room filled with rows of video games. Morton followed his younger brother, leaving Ludwig and Iggy with their calm, temperamental brother.

"So, you like that girl a lot, huh?" Ludwig asked. Roy gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah. I remember when I first came here, when I first met her." Roy sighed.

Iggy leaned over Roy's shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe she likes you back!" He shouted annoyingly. He continued to ramble. "I've always wondered about love. You always gotta be kind to who you love. Not once would you ever yell at her, or otherwise she'll leave you! Also, you gotta do a bunch more things, but how would I know? I've never been in love!"

As much as Roy wanted to punch Iggy in the head, he decided against it. He thought about what Iggy said. Roy's younger brother had given him a piece of advice. And for once, he was not running around insanely. Roy gave Iggy something he would never give him. A big brotherly hug.

"Thanks, bro." He whispered.

"No problem!" Iggy grinned.

When Roy let Iggy go, the green haired koopaling ran around the mall, looking for a gift for his boss. Roy shrugged, and sat on a bench near a fountain. He continued to think about his feelings. Ludwig sat next to him.

"I give you best of luck." Ludwig said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Back at the Koopa Kastle, Bowser was in his large living room, playing the Wii U with his son. Currently, he was losing in Mario Kart Wii. His son was beating his father.

"I'm gonna win!" Junior piped. Bowser hung his head in defeat.

"NO!" Bowser yelled. When Junior crossed the finish line, Bowser screamed, but louder. Kamek entered the room with Boom Boom and Pom Pom.

"Your sourness, your two henchmen are feeling rather unexcited." Kamek reported.

Boom Boom slammed his fists in the wall. "I'm bored! There's nothing to do in this place!" He yelled loudly.

Pom Pom's eyes gleamed at the television, staring into the game. "Ooh! Could we play with you guys?"

"Yeah, could they?" Bowser Jr. pleaded.

"Sure, why not?"

Boom Boom and Pom Pom sat next to the king and prince, picking up the spare controllers. The four players then chose their race, and began to play the game.


	4. Lemmy's Bouncy Adventure!

Lemmy kept running through the mall, searching for his destination. He wanted to get his boss the perfect gift, but he remembered what Roy had said. _"No, Lemmy. We will __**not **__give him a bouncy ball or a snowman for his birthday." _Those words lingered through Lemmy's big empty head. He knew Roy would give him an unpleasant punishment if he went against his brother's order. Fortunately, he remembered that he was older than Roy, so it didn't matter what he would get.

The small koopa continued to search for a place that would have something for Bowser. Suddenly, his feet came to a halt when he stopped at his favorite place in the mall. "Jeff's Toy Land" He shouted gleefully.

Without a second thought, the runt ran inside the toy store. His eyes widened with awe as he glanced at his surroundings. The toys gleamed at his face, making his smile grow even wider. Lemmy continued to look around the store for more wonders of toys. His eyes stopped glancing when they set on a big green bouncy ball with fire as the background. Unfortunately, it was on the top of the ball rack. It was larger than Lemmy's small stature.

The small dragon-koopa was about to cry when he had an idea burying its way into his head. He looked at the pogo-sticks, then at the trampoline. _Pogo-sticks and trampolines equal higher altitude! _Lemmy grabbed the trampoline and set it next to the ball rack. Lemmy went back and got on a pogo-stick. He jumped, jumped, and jumped, until he jumped a bit higher to hit the trampoline. When he jumped on the trampoline, he bounced very high enough to grab the green bouncy ball. Now Lemmy was jumping over shelves with his new pogo-stick. He was also knocking them down. He landed in front of the cashier's desk, still bouncing, but not as high.

"I'd like to buy this green bouncy ball, and this really neat pogo-stick!" Lemmy shouted cheerfully. He grabbed candy from the container on the desk. "And some candy too!"

As Lemmy paid the employee, the employee looked at Lemmy, then the trampoline on the floor, then the knocked down shelves, then at Lemmy bouncing on the pogo-stick. "Have a nice day!" Lemmy said as he bounced away from the store, leaving the employee to look at the knocked down shelves as to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Lemmy bounced back to the fountain he and his siblings were, with chocolate covering his mouth. He couldn't help but notice Roy's friend Ellie was also with the Koopa team, talking to Roy. They were so engrossed with their conversation that Ellie giggled at what Roy was talking about. Ludwig noticed Lemmy's return, which his siblings Larry and Morton also took their eyes off of their video games to see Lemmy.

"Hey Lemmy." Ludwig greeted. "Larry and Morton got here a little before you came back." Morton and Larry looked at each other with very competitive anger welled inside them.

Larry boasted, "I beat Morton in every game in there!"

"Shut up! That's because my hands are too big!" Morton said, which he was actually being truthful to his brothers. He was the largest Koopaling after all. Morton then focused back on Lemmy. "So, what did you get for King Dad?"

"We aren't supposed to call him that anymore, remember?" Larry said, clearly irritated.

"Shut up!"

Lemmy's eyes shifted to Roy. Roy was still engaged in a conversation with his best friend, so Lemmy knew he was in the clear from him. Quickly, he showed his three brothers the large green fiery bouncy ball. Larry and Morton stared into the ball with awe-struck expressions across their faces. Ludwig looked at Lemmy with a displeased scowl.

"Lemmy," Ludwig growled, "You did the exact opposite of what Roy told you to do."

Lemmy sobbed, "I know! Just don't hurt me!"

Ludwig's scowl then dropped to a blank stare. "Lemmy, I won't hurt you. Just don't let Roy find out."

"Okay!" With that, Lemmy then bounced back to the airship, where he dropped off his boss's gift.

* * *

**During Roy's Conversation  
**

Roy and Ellie were sitting down on the bench, throwing pennies into the fountain. "What do you think of your family, Roy?"

Roy looked at Ellie with a big evil grin. "Well, who do you want me to talk about first?"

Ellie thought about Roy's siblings. She never knew what Roy thought of them. She knew only small parts of Roy's family, but not much, as they were so busy in their own lives. She tried to think of Ludwig. All she knew of him was that he composed symphonies that can be heard in the Mushroom Kingdom during the night. She tried to think of Lemmy. All she knew of the small koopa was that he balanced on a ball all the time. She cringed at the thought of Iggy. To her, he was the most psychopathic koopa to ever walk on the Mushroom world. She got along with Wendy well, as they both talked about make-up and other girl-related topics. Ellie was annoyed by Morton's constant ramblings, and as of Larry, he was quite the athlete, who was also very sneaky.

"You can talk about them at once if you want." Ellie said.

"Where do I begin?" Roy started. He wanted to be honest with Ellie, so lying to her was not an option for him now. "Larry is a basic criminal. Honestly, he can't do one task without stealing something!"

Ellie laughed. "Go on."

"Lemmy is stupid. He can't even solve a dumb problem like two plus two!" Roy shouted. Ellie was still stifling in giggles.

"Wendy is a brat, I'll put it as that. She's so greedy that she had more coins than every one of my boss's minions!" Ellie stopped laughing for a second, but then continued to burst with laughter.

"And don't get me started on Iggy. His crazy inventions nearly killed us on more accounts than they did good! I mean, how many times did I not punch Iggy, only to be nearly die from a wacko machine? A punch is way less painful than a death ray, am I right?" Ellie was rolling on the ground, unable to control her laughter.

"Morton keeps blabbing about everything, it's like his job or something! And Ludwig? His music is so bad, it made the whole family deaf for two months!"

Ellie laughed more, until she regained her calmness. The blonde toad whispered, "You know how to make a girl have a good time, Roy." She leaned closer to Roy as he put his arm around her, continuing to watch the water in the fountain. Giving a warm smile, Roy never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Koopa Kastle, Bowser, Junior, and the henchmen were bored after playing Mario Kart Wii. They were making small discussions on video games.

"So what do you think the next Mario Kart should have?" Pom Pom asked Boom Boom.

"They better include us in it, or I'm gonna smash someone's head!" Boom Boom growled.

"Boom Boom, please don't smash someone's head. We got to look at the enclosed instruction booklet!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser Junior looked at his father with disappointment. "Dad. Please don't ever say that again."

After a long silence, Pom Pom asked, "Who wants to play SEGA All Stars Racing Transformed?"

"I do!" Junior and Bowser both shouted.

"Let me play too!" Boom Boom screamed.

"This is going to be a long day." Kamek frowned.


End file.
